


The Happiest of Accidents

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Pregnant Tony Stark, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony gets himself knocked up by accident.  He's prepared to be a single mother, but Loki steps in to help.  The god becomes his friend, but could they be something more?(In which Switchknitter writes a trope just to see if they can.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanecShannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/gifts).

> Okay, so I'm going to preface this by saying I generally don't read mpreg. I don't actually like babies, and I have the maternal instinct of an old sock.
> 
> But JanecShannon (who was also kind enough to beta this for me) posted a prompt to the FI Discord server, and for some reason I couldn't resist. I like a challenge, and writing something outside of my personal preferences can be fun. So here we are.
> 
> The story is completely written and will be updated daily. I hope you like it!

The Avengers were fighting Loki. Again.

The god wasn’t even trying to kill them. He seemed to be toying with them, actually, and it was pissing them all off. Tony shot a repulsor blast at Loki, who grinned and deflected it with his scepter.

Loki kept looking at Tony, and suddenly his eyes went wide. “Stop,” he shouted urgently. “Stop fighting.”

Completely nonplussed, everyone paused to see what Loki was going to say, although no one lowered their weapons.

“I will not fight a pregnant omega,” Loki announced. “Stark, you are an idiot. Why would you risk your child this way?”

Tony blinked. “But I’m not pregnant.”

Loki scoffed. “Are you that stupid? The child inside you is perhaps at three Midgardian weeks already! I can feel the light of its energy from here!”

Tony blinked again. Three weeks ago he’d spent his heat with some random woman he’d picked up in a bar. She had been approaching her rut, and they were both a little drunk, so they wound up back at her place for a week fucking each other’s brains out. He wasn’t sure of her name, now that he thought about it. Shit. They’d used condoms. Well, most of the time. Fuck.

“I am taking you home, Stark.” Loki moved towards him so fast Tony didn’t have time to react. The god took his arm, and the next thing Tony knew they were in his penthouse.

Guns came out of the ceiling, all aimed at Loki. “JARVIS, stand down for now.” Tony turned to face the god. “Why the hell do you care if I’m pregnant?”

“Children are sacred, Stark. You must not endanger the life inside you.”

“Guess you don’t believe in abortion, huh?”

Loki looked murderous. “If you kill your child, I will personally rend you to pieces and feed you to the bilgesnipes.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “You know, a lot of people have abortions. They’re legal here.”

“You are a hero of the realm, Stark. You are wealthy and powerful, and you have no excuse for murdering an innocent life except that you are too lazy to raise a child.”

“I didn’t say I was getting an abortion. I was just wondering why you cared.”

“Because it would be a senseless waste. If you were somehow unable to care for a child, it would be understandable. But you are the richest man in the world and I can easily make you wish you were dead.” Loki stepped closer, looking ready to strangle Tony on the spot.

Tony put his hands up in surrender. “I’m keeping it. Don’t worry.”

Loki relaxed slightly. “You are still a stupid mortal, Anthony Stark.” The god touched Tony’s forehead.

Tony felt like he’d been struck by lightning. “What did you just do?”

Loki smiled cruelly. “Just making sure you keep yourself safe.” And with that, he vanished.

The guns rose back into their secret ports in the ceiling. “Sir?” JARVIS sounded hesitant. “Am I to understand congratulations are in order?”

“Yeah, JARVIS. I’m knocked up. Joy.”

“You sound… less than enthusiastic.”

Tony got on the gantry and let it remove the suit. “You could say that.” He got off the platform and flopped onto the sofa. “I’m going to be a mom. I never wanted kids, JARVIS. This is my own damn fault.”

And now he had to have the kid, or Loki would kill him. Tony sighed. This was going to change his whole life. He was _not_ looking forward to it.

“Sir, the Avengers are back and wish to speak with you.”

Tony groaned and stood up. “Common floor?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony took the elevator down to the floor all the Avengers shared for meetings and other, more relaxed get-togethers. When he got there, the team was sitting around the living room.

“Tony. Sit.” Steve pointed at a chair.

“Woof,” Tony replied, but sat.

“How long have you and Loki been together?” Steve asked.

“What? We’re not together!”

Thor smiled. “A baby will calm my brother down considerably. Thank you, Friend Tony.”

“It’s not Loki’s baby.”

“Don’t lie to us, Tony.” Natasha looked ready to strangle him. He was two for two today. “We understand, and we’ve decided to support you.”

“Wait, what?” Tony was baffled.

“I don’t like Loki,” Clint said, “but I like kids. This will be good for both of you.”

Tony threw his hands up. “I’m not sleeping with Loki!”

Bruce calmly drank some tea. “I don’t care who you’re sleeping with, but I expect you to let me examine you to make sure the fetus is healthy.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony stood up. “You have all lost your minds. We don’t even know if I _am_ pregnant. This could be a prank.”

Setting his tea down, Bruce stood. “Come with me. I have some pregnancy tests in my lab.”

Tony followed him silently down the stairs, mentally cursing the fact that Bruce hated elevators. Bruce went to his stash of medical supplies and pulled out a plastic-wrapped package. “You know where the bathroom is.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony went in, unwrapped the package, and opened his pants. He peed on the stick, then set it on the wrapper while he zipped up.

A blue plus sign appeared on the test’s window. Fuck. He really was pregnant. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling numb.

“Tony.” Bruce’s voice was soft. “It’s going to be okay. I know the number for a clinic--”

“No. I’m keeping it.”

If Bruce was surprised, he hid it well. “Let’s go back and tell the team.”

They went back upstairs, Tony still in a daze.

“Tony, I’m pulling you from active duty.” Steve crossed his arms and made his ‘don’t argue with me’ face.

Tony snapped out of his fog. “I am perfectly safe inside my suit.”

Bruce scowled. “And how many times have you bruised your ribs in a fight? I agree with Steve. You’re benched.”

“Fuck.” Tony headed to the elevators. He needed a drink. Except, wait, he couldn’t have one. Because he was fucking _pregnant_. “I’m going to bed. Don’t bother me unless the building’s on fire.”

He went back to the penthouse and made for his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and groaned. Fuck.

Pepper was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get an extra chapter because I've had a shitty night and want to make somebody happy. Family medical emergency; they'll be fine, but it still meant spending hours at the emergency room. Enjoy!

Tony felt a little calmer after a nap. It was past business hours, so he decided to go ahead and get it over with. “JARVIS, call Pepper. Video.”

Pepper came on the screen a few moments later. She had her hair in a ponytail and no makeup on. “Tony? What is it?”

“I, uh, kinda fucked up.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Really fucked up.”

“Oh no. What did you do?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Pep’s eyes got wide. “How did this happen?”

“Well, when two horny people get very drunk and spend a heat together…”

“Oh god. Tony. Do you even know their name?”

Tony looked away, guilty. “No.”

She sighed. “Let’s just hope it looks like you. How far along are you?”

“Three weeks. And I’m keeping it.”

Pepper’s eyebrows were almost at her hairline. “Tony, you hate kids.”

“Yeah, well, this is my chance to do a better job than Howard.” True, but not his motivation. He didn’t want to tell Pep that Loki had threatened him.

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Pepper’s eyes were misty. “You know I’ll do anything I can to help.”

Tony gave her a lopsided grin. “Know any good nannies?” He was only half joking.

“I will help you find the best nanny in the entire country. No, world. And we’ll need to order baby supplies, and-- have you seen a doctor yet, Tony?”

“No. I just found out.”

“I’ll find you a discreet obstetrician, and the PR team will start working on your public statement soon. We should probably wait until you start to show.”

“Fine. Whatever.” This poor kid was going to grow up in the spotlight like he had. Tony swore to himself he’d do his best to let the child have as much privacy as possible growing up, unlike Howard who’d trotted him out as a marketing tool every time he wanted to show off. “I’ve got to call Rhodey.”

“Okay, Tony. Congratulations.” Pepper smiled.

“Thanks.”

JARVIS disconnected the call, and Tony took out his phone to dial Rhodey. He got voicemail, as he expected. “Hey, Platypus. I’m pregnant. Call me when you have time.” He hung up.

Now that everyone had been told, he decided to head down to his workshop. Maybe work would distract him for a while.

He was just beginning to test some new explosive arrowheads for Clint when Loki appeared out of nowhere. He snatched the arrowhead from Tony’s hand. “I don’t think so, Stark.”

“What?”

“No working with explosives. I told you that you were a stupid mortal. I put that tracking spell on you for a reason.” Loki tsked. “Can you not even keep yourself safe for a single day?”

“I know what I’m doing, asshole.”

Loki tossed the arrowhead lightly across the room, where it exploded upon impact. Tony swallowed. He hadn’t thought it was that volatile. “Obviously, you do not. Go back to your apartment and behave yourself.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do for the next nine months? Twiddle my thumbs? Knit baby blankets?” Tony slammed his hand down on the table. “I am Tony Fucking Stark. My entire life is working, fighting, and drinking. And now I get to have none of those. I’m fucking useless!”

Loki stared at him a long moment. “Come. I will entertain you.”

“Why?”

Loki shrugged. “Why not?” He took Tony’s arm and teleported them to the penthouse. “Sit.”

Tony sat, still feeling pissed about his arrowheads.

“Now, Stark, as we’ve never spent time together outside of battle--”

“You mean, you trying to kill me?”

Loki waved a hand. “Semantics. Perhaps you would like to tell me something about yourself. What is your favorite color?”

“Seriously?” This was completely surreal. “I’m sure you can guess.”

“Red?”

“Bingo.”

“Mine is green.”

“I’m so surprised.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Loki actually looked kind of awkward. It was disturbingly cute.

“The team thinks you’re the father,” Tony blurted out.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. “Where the hel did they get that idea?”

Tony shrugged. “Apparently you being protective means you’re the baby daddy.” He sniggered. “Thor is happy. He thinks having a child will make you settle down some.”

Loki snorted. “He doesn’t know me very well.”

“I’d gotten that idea, yeah.”

“Who is the father?” Loki asked, curious.

“I have no idea. Just some chick I met in a bar.”

Loki sighed. “You Midgardians and your lack of magic. Every other realm has birth control spells.”

“I could have used one three weeks ago,” Tony muttered.

“What’s done is done, Stark. You are blessed by the Norns, now, and you must do your part to make sure your child is happy and healthy.”

“Since when are you an expert on parenting?”

Loki looked away, grimacing. “I know little of it, in practice. My own parents only taught me what _not_ to do.”

“Yeah, mine too.” That was a topic he didn’t want to talk to his enemy about, so he changed the subject. “Why do you like kids so much?”

Loki gave a wistful smile. It was odd, seeing an expression other than rage or annoyance on the god’s face. “Children are innocent, and so delightfully chaotic. They haven’t yet learned what a horrible place the universe is.”

“The universe isn’t all bad. I’m pretty fond of it.”

“Only because you know not what lurks out there, Stark.” Loki looked pained. “I have witnessed things, experienced things, that no being should have to suffer.”

Tony was interested now. “Like what?”

But Loki shook his head. “It is not your place to know.” Loki’s expression shifted to something lighter. “Have you chosen a name yet?”

“I’ve only known for five hours, Lokes.” Tony smiled, which felt weird -- smiling while talking to _Loki_, of all people. “I hadn’t given it any thought yet.”

“You should start considering it soon. Names are very important in a child’s development, especially magically.”

“But we humans don’t have magic, you said.”

“Nonetheless. Think carefully on the name. You would have been a different person entirely if you had been named something else.”

“Huh.” Tony doubted it, but Loki seemed serious so he was willing to let the god have this one.

Loki stood. “It is late. I should let you rest. I will be back sometime tomorrow. Do anything stupid and I’ll have to punish you.”

“You don’t mean the kinky, fun kind, do you.”

Loki laughed. Damn. How could a villain have such a beautiful laugh? “Not at all, Stark. But I find myself liking you. It would be a pity to have to make you suffer.”

The god vanished.

Tony got up and went to his room, shucking off his clothing as he went. He laid down, and put a hand on his belly. He couldn’t feel anything, of course, and wouldn’t for a while. Damn. His abs would be shot to shit by the end of the pregnancy.

Wait. What if he wanted to get laid? He couldn’t go nine months without sex. Would Loki kill him if he fucked somebody? Probably not, it wasn’t dangerous. Right? It’s not like sex was explosive, except in the fun way. Hm. He’d have to ask. Because he’d be damned if he’d be celibate just to please a villain.

He turned his mind to baby names. He fell asleep before he found a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Tony woke up hungry. “JARVIS, do you know if there’s anything in the fridge?”

“Nothing but alcohol, I believe, but Captain Rogers offered to make you breakfast when you woke.”

“Awesome. Tell him I’m starving and I’ll be down in a few.” He ambled to the shower and took a nice, long, hot one. He threw on some clothes and realized that in a few months he’d have to buy maternity clothes. Ugh. Another thing to worry about.

When he got down to the common floor, it smelled of bacon. Tony grinned at Steve as he sat down at the table. “You going to cook for me every morning while I’m knocked up?”

Steve shook his head, smiling. “Just until you get some decent groceries in your place. You can’t live on leftover Chinese food.”

“Please tell me I can still have coffee.”

“Nope. Caffeine in utero makes infants have sleeping problems after they’re born.”

“And you know this how?”

“I’ve been doing some reading. We all have. We want to help you, Tony.”

Tony stared at him. “By not giving me the elixir of life.”

“You can have decaf.”

Tony scowled as Steve brought him a plate. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes with actual maple syrup. Tony loved Steve’s pancakes. They almost made up for the lack of coffee. Steve poured him a glass of milk instead. _Milk_. The horror.

Still, it washed down the pancakes well enough, and Tony supposed he needed the calcium. Tony ate his breakfast while Steve rambled about all the stuff he’d been reading about babies. Tony tuned most of it out. He’d do his own research. Tesla only knew what Steve had been reading.

When Tony was done, he stood up as soon as Steve stopped talking for a moment. “Thanks for the food and the info dump, Capscicle. I’m going to go do… something. I don’t know what.”

With an earnest expression, Steve asked, “Have you considered prenatal yoga?”

“I’m leaving.” Tony stalked towards the elevator. If he looked back, he knew Steve would be making puppy eyes, and Tony hated puppy eyes. He always gave in. And he’d be damned if he’d start doing _yoga_.

He was in the elevator when JARVIS said, “Sir, Colonel Rhodes is on the phone for you.”

Tony took out his phone and put it to his ear. “Hey, Rhodey, what’s up?”

“_What’s up?_ You leave me a voicemail telling me you’re pregnant and you ask _me_ what’s up?”

“Oh, yeah.” He’d forgotten already that he called. “No joke. I’m having a baby in about eight months.”

There was a long silence. “Holy shit,” Rhodey finally said. “How?”

“Spent my heat with some chick and we ran out of condoms towards the end.”

“Tony, you’re an idiot.”

“You know, you’re not the first person to tell me that.”

“Good. You gonna name it after me?”

Tony grinned as he plopped down on his couch. “Platypus is a pretty weird name for a kid.”

Rhodey snorted. “I’ll have you know James is a fine, upstanding name.”

“It’s going to be _my_ kid. You really think they’ll be ‘upstanding’?”

“Point.” Rhodey was silent for a moment. “I think you’ll be a good mom, if you don’t get in your own way.”

“What do you mean?”

“You overthink everything when it’s important to you. Sometimes you’ve just gotta go with your gut.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Why is everyone that’s giving me advice doesn’t have kids?”

Rhodey snorted. “That’s it. As soon as I get a couple days’ leave I’m taking you to Mama. She’ll tell you how it is.”

“Your mother is terrifying.”

“But for some reason she likes you. I gotta run, Tones, but I’ll call you soon.”

“Love you too, asshole.”

The call ended and Tony stretched out to lay flat on his back. He stared at the ceiling for several minutes, just thinking about the ridiculous-yet-terrifying situation he was in.

“Hello, Stark.”

Somehow Tony wasn’t surprised. “Hey, Lokes.”

Tony watched Loki sit in a chair across from him. He didn’t bother sitting up. “I’m going to get depressed. Steve won’t even let me have _coffee_.”

Loki frowned. “Is it bad for pregnant people?”

“The babies.”

“Ah. Best that you avoid it, then.”

“I have no idea what I’m going to do to fill my time for the next eight months. It scares me more than having a kid does.”

“Surely there are things you can work on besides explosives.”

Tony sighed. “I’ll write another AI or something. Hey, JARVIS, would you like a friend?”

“I’m sure anyone you create will be tolerable, Sir.”

“Tolerable.” Tony snorted. “I’m going to make you a girlfriend. Or would you prefer a boyfriend?”

“I have no opinion, Sir. Should I?”

“J, I didn’t realize you were pansexual. Hey, wait, did you just _sigh_?”

Loki chuckled. “Your computer is quite clever, Stark. And he has a sense of humor. I daresay I’m impressed.”

“I’ve impressed a god. Two of them, really, but Thor’s easy. All I have to spout technobabble and he thinks I’m brilliant.”

“Yes, well, Thor is an idiot. I, on the other hand, am not so easily dazzled.”

“I got that impression, Prancer.”

“I am not a reindeer.”

“Your horns say otherwise.” Tony grinned. Loki was kinda fun to talk to when he wasn’t trying to kill anyone.

“My horns are a sign of virility and of my status as an alpha,” Loki sniffed haughtily.

“What do omegas wear on Asgard? Cowbells?”

There was a brief second of silence, and suddenly they both dissolved into giggles.

Loki wiped tears of laughter from his eyes after they’d calmed down. “Cowbells? Really, Stark?”

Tony shrugged, still laughing. “How am I supposed to know?”

“You are a ridiculous creature.” But the way Loki said it was almost fond.

“Oh, hey. I meant to ask: Are you going to get mad if I have sex?”

Loki blinked. “What?”

“Sex. You know. Fucking. The horizontal happy dance. The forbidden--”

“I know what sex is, Stark. Why would I get mad? You don’t plan to lay with Doctor Doom, do you? Or someone who could harm you?”

“Ew, Doom. Say, do you think he speaks in third person during sex? ‘Doom loves the feel of your mouth. Oh, yes, Doom is coming! Doom is coming!’”

Loki snickered. “I would prefer never to think about him sexually, thank you.”

“Me neither, but you’ve gotta admit, it’s funny.”

“Perhaps. But no, I would not punish you so long as your lover of choice didn’t risk the child. I suggest being the one penetrating, though; seed has some magical properties.” Loki spread his hands. “It is the essence of life. If you choose poorly, it could affect the child.”

“No. Magic.” Tony waved his hands around to illustrate. “Does. Not. Matter.”

“Humans may not have the same sort of magic I do, but that does not mean you should be incautious.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be _picky_.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose. “You say that like it is a bad thing.”

“Let’s just say I’ve had a lot of one night stands with strangers in bars.” Tony shrugged. “It’s easier than getting to know someone. Dating is hard. Even fuckbuddies can get awkward. Better just to find a warm body now and again to scratch the itch.”

“You live a sad life, then.”

“You have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Lokes? Somebody special we don’t know about?”

Loki snorted. “Hardly. I just prefer my own hands to total strangers.”

“Your loss.”

Loki appeared to be thinking. “I will bed you, should you want a safe partner.”

“Wait, what? Loki, you’re a villain.”

“Perhaps, but remember that I put your child’s safety ahead of even your own.”

“So you’d be fucking me for the baby’s sake?”

Loki shrugged elegantly. “I have had worse partners, for worse reasons.”

“Oh, that’s nice to know.” Tony finally sat up. “Thanks but no thanks. I want someone who’s actually attracted to me.”

“You are not terrible looking, and you are intelligent enough.” Loki looked Tony up and down. “Yes, you would be acceptable.”

“Like I said, thanks but no thanks.”

“As you wish.” Loki relaxed back into his chair. “Have you been thinking of names?”

“My best friend wants me to name it after him. But James is so…”

“Dull?”

“I want my kid to have more personality than that. Hell, I don’t even call my friend James. I like to forget he can be a stick in the mud sometimes.”

Loki chuckled. “You know, Loki is a perfectly good name for--”

“Nope. Don’t want a chaos baby.”

“Pity.” Loki grinned, all green eyes and sharp teeth. He looked somehow cute and dangerous at the same time. Like a koala. A really hot koala. Damn. Maybe Tony should rethink turning Loki down for sex.

A phone dinged, and it wasn’t Tony’s. Loki pulled a phone out of thin air and looked at it. “Ah. You must pardon me, Stark. I have an errand to run.”

“Is it evil?” Tony asked dubiously.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Someone stole from me, and I have the chance to steal it back. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go recover my property. I shall return to entertain you later.”

As Loki vanished, Tony wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself into. Friends with the god of mischief? Weird. Very fucking weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki came back in the evening, pleased with himself. They spent a while talking, and then he left with the promise to return tomorrow.

The next few weeks went like this: Loki would show up, and they’d talk and watch movies and eat. When Loki was busy, Tony would research baby stuff and code his new AI, nicknamed Honeybunny since she would be JARVIS’s girlfriend. Tony would have dinner with the team a few times a week, enduring lectures about parenting and questions about his relationship with Loki.

Tony had given up denying that Loki was the baby’s father. Loki was becoming one of his best friends at this point, bizarre as that was, and if everybody thought they were in a relationship… well, things could be worse.

He was still thinking about taking Loki up on his offer of sex. The god was gorgeous, and he was on the same level as Tony when it came to intelligence. Tony wasn’t in love or anything, but he liked Loki and suspected they’d be pretty compatible in bed. But he hadn’t decided --

Until the day Loki showed up smelling like sex.

“I apologize, Stark, but I must go for a few days. My rut is coming on, and I will be terrible company until it passes.”

Before Tony realized what he was doing, he said, “You can spend it with me, if you want.” Once it was out of his mouth, he realized that, yeah, okay, he was good with that offer.

“I could not, my friend. I am not sure I could control myself.”

“Eh. If you get too rough I’ll just have JARVIS shoot you. Not fatally,” he added as Loki looked horrified. “Just enough to get you off me. As opposed to you just getting off, which could be a lot of fun.”

“I…” Loki seemed hesitant, even as the smell of his desire filled the room. “If you are sure.”

“JARVIS, hold all my calls and order up a shitload of protein-heavy meals.” He took Loki by the hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. Loki’s smell ramped up even more, making Tony horny as hell. They didn’t need condoms, because Tony was already pregnant and Thor had said once that Asgardians couldn’t catch STIs. So as soon as they got near the bed, Tony pulled his clothes off and laid down.

Loki’s clothes disappeared, and the god was on him in an instant. Their first kiss was with their bodies skin to skin, and it felt like heaven. Loki’s hands were everywhere, touching Tony frantically as the god tried to get even closer. Tony was wet, and desperately wanted Loki inside him. He wrapped his legs around Loki and pulled him tightly against him.

“Fuck me, Lokes. I can smell how much you need it.”

Loki put a shaking hand down between them and guided himself into Tony’s dripping cunt. They both groaned as Loki’s head slid in. The god had enough control to give Tony a moment to adjust, and then he was going deeper, until he was all the way in. Loki was big. Really big. He felt great now, but Tony was half afraid of how big his knot would be.

But that was a problem for Future Tony, and right now he felt blissfully stuffed. Every slow thrust dragged across his O-spot, and as Loki sped up Tony thought he was going to die from pleasure. Why had he ever turned Loki down in the first place? Past Tony was an idiot.

“That’s it, Lokes, you feel amazing. C’mon, fuck me harder. You know you want to.” Tony reached up and braced his hands against the headboard as Loki began pounding into him hard enough to make breathing difficult. But oh, god, it was so good. So, so good.

Tony was getting close, so close already. But so was Loki, by the way the base of his cock was swelling. All it took was one firm stroke to Tony's cock to send him reeling, coming hard enough that he couldn’t think clearly for a moment. Loki followed him over the edge, and Jesus H. Christ on a pogo stick, his knot was enormous. Tony had never, ever felt this full. Not even that one time he’d let a guy fist him. Tony couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to.

Damn. Tony wanted to know what this felt like when he was in heat. Too bad Loki would probably be long gone by then.

Loki was panting, sweat dripping on Tony’s cheeks. “Are you all right, Stark?”

“I’m great. This was my best bad idea ever.”

Loki grunted in acknowledgement, giving Tony a breathless smile. Tony grinned back. The room smelled like sex and like _them_ and it was perfect.

“So, Loki, since you aren’t going anywhere for a few minutes at least…”

“Yes?”

“What color should I paint the nursery?”

Loki threw his head back and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Loki’s rut had finished, Tony was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted. Loki had fucked him on every surface in the penthouse, it felt like. Unlike a human alpha, Loki had a delightfully fast refractory period, and thanks to his magic, Tony had been able to keep up.

It had been great.

Tony woke up after a solid ten hours of sleep to find Loki still dozing next to him. Quietly, Tony tiptoed to the bathroom to relieve himself. He glanced in the mirror when he was done; he was covered in bites and scratches, and shivered delightfully at the memory of how he’d acquired them.

When he got back to the bedroom, Loki was awake and looking uncertain. Tony didn’t like it. He slid back into bed and lightly kissed his friend. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Hello, Stark. Are you well?”

“I’m great. Although considering what we’ve been doing for the last four days, I think you can call me Tony.”

Loki chuckled. “Anthony, then. Tony sounds like a small, annoying mammal.”

“Are you calling me short?”

Loki laughed harder. “I would never.”

Tony grinned. “You’d better not, Stretch.”

Loki reached out hesitantly to put a hand on Tony’s bicep. “I know my rut is over, but I feel the strange urge to have you again.”

“No objections here, gorgeous. Why is it strange? I _am_ pretty hot.”

Loki snorted. “And so modest.”

Tony laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

\---

Afterwards, they shared a shower. It was oddly more intimate than all the sex, but maybe that was because Tony didn’t normally shower with people. It felt nice, joking and laughing as they took turns under the water. Tony was glad he’d slept with Loki, and it hadn’t seemed to ruin their friendship.

As Tony dressed -- Loki had magicked himself into a green linen tunic and black leather pants -- JARVIS spoke up. “Sir, you and Mr. Loki have been invited to join the Avengers for lunch.”

The men looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

Loki grinned. “This could be entertaining.”

“Sure, J. Tell them we’re on our way.”

They took the elevator down to the common floor. Tony thought this was going to be one of the weirdest meals of his life.

When they arrived, everyone except Thor was a bit strained. After all, Loki was a villain. They all said polite hellos, and then Steve called them to the table.

“What are we having, Cap?”

“Just stir fry. It was what we had ingredients for that would feed an extra Asgardian.”

“The term is Aesir, Captain,” Loki said. “And I am Jotun.” He was stilted in words and movement as he said it, as if repressing something.

“What’s that?” Tony asked.

“Monsters. Enemies of the Aesir.”

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” Tony shrugged. “You’ve certainly been nice enough to me.”

“You are no monster, brother,” Thor boomed.

“I am not your brother. I attacked this realm; how can you think me good?”

Thor gave a lopsided smile. “I did not say you were good. But you are not evil, either.”

“Chaotic neutral,” Tony pronounced. “Let’s eat before you two start fighting.”

Clint went to help Steve bring in plates. Everyone else sat down. They ate in silence for a while, everyone but Tony still tense.

“So, uh, Loki.” Steve started. “What do you do when you’re not wreaking havoc on New York?”

Loki’s face twisted into something like a smile. “I read a great deal. I travel the realms for spell ingredients. I study. As of late, I have spent a great deal of time with Anthony.”

“It’s been nice,” Tony added. “Loki’s pretty cool when he’s not fighting us.”

“I am glad to hear you enjoy each other’s company so much,” Thor said, “especially since you are expecting a child.”

Tony figured Loki would tell them it wasn’t his kid, but to his surprise Loki just nodded. “Children are sacred. Given the choice, I would never harm one.”

“Kids died in your invasion,” Clint pointed out with some hostility.

Loki turned his eyes to him. “And I regret it intensely. But,” he added slowly, “I had no choice in the matter.”

“Wait, what?” Bruce asked.

Loki flinched. “Not that anyone ever bothered asking me, but I was forced to attack. The circumstances were extremely unpleasant, and more would have died had I not failed on purpose.”

Thor’s jaw gaped. “Brother, why did you say nothing?”

Loki shrugged, but it was jerky. “No one would have believed me.”

“But Father--”

“He is not my father,” Loki hissed. “He, above all, thinks me the monster I truly am. He would not let me speak in my defense before he threw me in the dungeons, chained like a feral animal.”

Thor looked disturbed. Actually, so did everyone else at the table. Tony certainly felt the same.

Slowly, Steve asked, “the people who forced you… are they still a threat?”

Loki shook his head. “Not for many hundreds of years, if ever. The tesseract is returned to Asgard, and he has no way of getting here otherwise.”

“Then you saved Earth,” Bruce said, looking shocked.

Loki gave a wry smile. “I tried.”

Natasha looked at Loki impassively. “Then why do you keep attacking us?”

The god shrugged. “Boredom. Annoying Thor.”

“It’s hard to be bored with a kid around,” Clint pointed out. “I don’t like you, but if you focus on being a parent instead of making trouble…”

Loki laughed softly. “I can do both, little hawk. Though you are right that children are a lovely distraction.”

Tony was watching all this, baffled as to why Loki hadn’t told them the truth about anything. He wasn’t going to be raising this kid. He wasn’t evil like everyone thought. Did Loki ever not lie? And yet none of these lies harmed anyone. Tony was getting a headache. He was a genius, but he didn’t understand Loki and it was driving him crazy.

After the meal, everyone went their own way, and Loki and Tony escaped back to the penthouse. As soon as they were in, Tony asked the thing he’d been wondering most. “Why in hell did you let them think you’re the father?”

Loki gave a bitter smile. “Because they want to believe the best of me, merely by my impending fatherhood. It is a nice feeling to be accepted, even if it is based on a lie.”

And oh, that hurt Tony’s heart in ways he wasn’t expecting. Was Loki that lonely, that he’d grasp at such a chance for acceptance? Tony put a hand on Loki’s arm. “I don’t mind.”

Loki looked startled. “You don’t?”

“Nah. If everybody thinks it’s your kid, well, nobody’s likely to attack the God of Mischief’s baby. All the villains are terrified of you.”

Loki gave a small but genuine smile. “I would gladly protect your child. It may not be mine, but you are my friend and I would not see your babe come to harm.”

“Thanks, Lokes.” Impulsively, Tony hugged him. After a moment, the god’s arms came around him in return. They stood together for a long moment, enjoying the mutual comfort. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“I’d love to.”

Together they sat down on the couch, passing a quiet afternoon together as friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed. Tony noticed his belly getting larger at three months, and had to break down and order maternity pants. At five months, the baby kicked for the first time after he and Loki finished fucking. Because yeah, they were still sleeping together. It was fun and hot and weirdly comfortable to have Loki in his bed. Loki was pleased that the child’s first kick -- a strong, healthy one -- had been while he was there.

Tony had chosen the name Morgan Dana Stark; it was androgynous and interesting, so it didn’t matter what gender the child was. He saw his obstetrician regularly and tried to eat healthier than he normally did. He really missed booze and coffee, though. Like, a lot. Men couldn’t breastfeed -- evolution had fucked up on that front -- so after the baby was born he was planning on getting hammered one night while somebody watched the kid. And then he’d drink two pots of coffee to fix his hangover. It would be perfect.

One night Natasha came up while he and Loki were watching a movie. Loki had taken up knitting and was making baby clothes, much to Tony’s amusement. Nat blinked at the sight of Loki’s needles and then turned to Tony. “You busy tomorrow afternoon?”

“Nope. What’s up?” Tony asked.

“Be on the common floor at 3:00. I have a surprise for both of you.”

“Really? What is it?”

She rolled her eyes. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.” With that, she left.

The men looked at each other and shrugged. If Nat didn’t want them to know, there was no way in hell they could find out.

At 3:00 sharp the next day, Loki dragged Tony downstairs. The common floor was dark. “What the--” Tony started.

The lights came on. “Surprise!” voices yelled. The team was there, as were Pepper and Rhodey.

“It’s a baby shower,” Nat said.

Tony blinked. Baby shower?

“What is a baby shower?” Loki asked, frowning.

“It’s a party where people give you baby gifts and play stupid games,” Clint explained. “Only, we decided to leave out the games because they all sounded so dumb.”

“Oh.” Loki looked confused. “And you invited me?”

“Duh.” Clint stuck his tongue out. “You’re the dad.”

Pepper and Rhodey said nothing, the situation having been explained to them some months ago. They thought it was funny.

Loki moved to sit on the loveseat left open for them, and Tony followed. Somehow he was still surprised that his friends would do this for him.

“Presents first, then cake,” Nat ordered. She handed Loki a wrapped box. “This one is from me.”

Loki gingerly tore the paper off, looking like he was expecting a bomb. Instead it was a beautiful wooden doll. It had long black hair, rosy cheeks, green eyes, and freckles. “This is lovely,” Loki said. He seemed sincere. “Thank you.”

Clint gave them a box of onesies. Tony pawed through them. “‘Superhero in Training’, ‘Supervillain in Training’ -- guess I pick by whether the kid is good that day or not -- AC/DC logo, Black Sabbath logo -- good choices -- and ‘I got lucky, I only have two legs.’ I don’t get it.”

“I believe that was a joke, Anthony. Your myths say I gave birth an eight-legged horse.”

Thor laughed. “My friend Fandral made it up. It was a fine jest.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “At my expense.”

Tony ignored the gods. “Thanks, Clint. These are great.”

“You’re welcome.” Clint grinned. “I demand pictures of the baby in all of them.”

“If I put the kid in all of them, it’ll look ridiculous.”

Clint blew a raspberry. “Not all at once, asshole.”

Tony chuckled as Thor handed an elaborate wooden box to Loki. Loki sneered, but opened it. The god’s face went pale. “_Thor_.”

“What is it?” Tony asked.

Loki took out a stuffed animal depicting a creature never seen on Earth. It was threadbare in places, and had obviously been repaired many times by the number of stitches in it. He was staring it at like it held the secrets of the universe.

“It was Loki’s favorite toy when he was an infant,” Thor explained. “Mother repaired it.”

Loki looked about to cry. Tony casually put an arm around his him, resting it on the back of the couch.

“I also bring gifts from Father and myself.” Thor handed Tony a small wooden box. “This is from father.”

Tony opened it. It was a very shiny gold apple. “He sent us fruit?”

“It is for you, Friend Tony. To give you the lifespan of Loki, and increase the health of your child.”

Tony was not even going to think about that right now. Later. Immortality was a subject for later.

Loki looked even more surprised. “_Father_ sent it?” He must have been in shock; Loki always called Odin by his name on the rare occasions he spoke of him.

Thor nodded. “He has watched you in the last months, and seen how you have tamed your mischief. He thought your partner deserved this for making you a better man.”

Now Loki looked ready to punch someone. Probably Thor. But the thunder god handed over his third box, which was a little larger than the first two. “This is from me.”

Loki opened it, his face blank from too many emotions at once. “Toy knives. Really, Thor?”

Thor grinned. “So your child will be as talented as you are with your daggers.” He went back to his chair as Loki numbly set the gifts aside.

The rest of the gifts weren’t quite as emotionally charged. Bruce gave them a set of building blocks that together made up the periodic table. Pepper offered up a mobile of engineering symbols and an emerald green layette. Rhodey’s gift was a huge stack of books, making Tony swear to read to his kid every day. And Steve presented them with a sketch of a jungle with cheerful animals, saying he’d like to paint it as a mural in the nursery for them.

They ate cake, everyone laughing and joking. Even Loki, who was obviously faking it. The others didn’t seem to notice, but Tony did. As soon as he could he excused them, saying he needed to rest.

Loki thanked everyone once more, and disappeared the pile of presents into his invisible bag of holding or wherever he put stuff when it vanished. The party wished them well, and then the elevator doors were closing behind them.

Tony leaned against Loki. “You okay, Lokes?”

“No, I’m _not_ okay. Thor has somehow convinced my parents this is my child. If they find out I lied, they’ll throw me back in the dungeon. Possibly even worse.”

“It’ll be okay, I swear. I’ll tell them that I tried to tell the truth and no one believed me.”

Loki sighed. “You can’t swear that, Anthony. You don’t know Odin.”

They stepped out of the elevator. There was a large black bird sitting on the back of the couch.

“What the fuck,” Tony said.

Loki paled. “Hugin. One of my father’s ravens.”

The raven cawed and pushed a scroll of paper at Loki. The god picked it up with trembling hands, and the bird disappeared into thin air.

Loki read it, and then read it again. Tony could tell because he was watching Loki’s face carefully. Finally Loki lowered the page. “They know the baby isn’t mine,” he said shakily. “And they don’t care. Odin is happy I’ve got people important to me -- you and the baby -- and so he sent the apple so I don’t lose my best friend too soon.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “I thought your father hated you.”

Loki met his eyes. “Not as much as I’d thought, it seems.”

“That’s good, right?”

Loki sat on the couch, dropping the letter and covering his face with his hands. “I don’t know.”

Tony could understand that. He’d have been surprised if Howard had ever done anything nice for him, and it would have given him deeply conflicted feelings. So Tony just sat down and put his arms around Loki, being quiet for once.

Finally Loki gave a deep sigh and leaned into Tony like he was the only thing keeping Loki from collapsing. Tony didn’t mind. He just hugged his friend.

His _friend_. Tony had started to realize Loki was more than just a friend to him, but he was afraid to say anything. He didn’t want to ruin what they had. And hey, if Tony and his baby got to live forever -- and of course Tony wanted his child to have eternity -- he had time to feel Loki out more. Someday. Right now was about what Loki needed.

Loki’s breathing deepened, and Tony realized the god had fallen asleep. Good. Tony wasn’t comfortable, but he was glad Loki was. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand. If he couldn’t move, well, it was time to order a crib.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest with y'all. I have only a vague idea about the birthing process, and I didn't care enough to google it. So, uh, ignore any errors and just enjoy the feels?

By the time Tony was three days past due, he was permanently grumpy. His belly was huge, his back hurt, and he felt like a cow. Maybe omegas _should_ get cowbells, he thought as he waddled to the kitchen for a drink. He certainly looked bovine now.

Now that the birth was imminent, he was scared. He was going to push a giant _person_ out of a rather small hole. It was going to hurt. And then he’d be responsible for that helpless person for at least a good eighteen years.

He was going to be a terrible mother. He knew it. At least he already had a nanny lined up. Elsa was German, in her late twenties but had helped raise her four siblings. Tony wasn’t planning on her doing all the child rearing, but he definitely needed someone to mind Morgan while he worked.

Morgan. His own little person. He swore to him or her -- he hadn’t wanted to know the baby’s sex, because it was irrelevant and the child could always wind up transgender anyway -- that he wouldn’t be like his dad. Or his mom, for that matter. She’d loved Tony, but had never known what to do with him. She was a socialite, and seemed to have lacked any maternal instinct. Not that Tony had much of one -- he’d never wanted kids -- but he was determined to give Morgan a good life and not screw them up if possible.

He finished his drink of water and was waddling back to the couch when he felt like he’d been kicked. Fluid was drenching the crotch of his pants. Fuck. His water had broken. He took a deep breath. He could get through this. “JARVIS, I’m going down to the med bay. Call Loki, Bruce, and Dr. Winston. In that order.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony started towards the elevator, and Loki appeared next to him. “Anthony.”

“You said your magic could make the birth easier. Time to show off, Stretch.”

Loki took his hand as the doors opened. “You will be fine, my friend.”

“I’ll believe you after this is over.”

The lift took them to the floor with the med bay and Bruce’s lab. Bruce was waiting there. “Hey guys. JARVIS said your water broke.”

“Yep,” Tony said, gritting his teeth as his first contraction hit. Loki supported him. As it passed, Tony told Bruce, “that was the first one.”

“Okay. We need to start timing them. Get undressed.”

Loki helped Tony out of his shirt and wet pants, then into a hospital gown and onto the birthing chair. Loki had insisted on the chair. Humans only gave birth laying down, he said, out of convenience for the doctors. He’d read it, and on Asgard they always used similar chairs. Bruce had agreed, and Dr. Winston was only slightly annoyed by it. So a pile of disposable, sterile blankets and foam went under the seat, and Tony sat. Waiting.

“Don’t push yet,” Bruce warned.

“I know, I know. I read the books you sent me.”

They killed time by telling bad jokes and terrible stories, full of gallows humor. Why not celebrate life with jokes about death? Dr. Winston arrived as Tony’s contractions were getting closer together.

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Stark,” she said. “Traffic.”

“I get it,” Tony panted as yet another contraction hit him. “Manhattan. Rush hour.”

“Exactly.” She smiled. “How far are they apart?”

“Two minutes,” Bruce answered.

“I got here just in time, then! Mr. Stark, if you’ll recline your chair so I can have a look?”

Tony pushed the lever. His back went down and his feet went up, like the worst recliner ever. “Doc, I normally get at least dinner and a movie before someone gets their hand right there.”

She laughed. “I know your reputation, and that’s a blatant lie.”

Everyone cracked up, even Tony, who was breathing heavily.

“All right, you can sit up.” Once Tony was back in position, she handed him a bottle of water. “Take a drink of this.”

Tony gulped down the water. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. He handed the bottle back as his cervix spasmed again.

“Okay, Mr. Stark. Time to push with your next contraction.” Dr. Winston knelt down in front of the chair. She didn’t see the way Loki’s hand glowed green when he laid it on Tony’s belly. Tony took a deep breath. Loki had told him his magic would help with the pain and ease the delivery.

The next contraction was a strong one, and Tony bore down He felt the strangest sensation of his life as his baby slid out of his body, hopefully into the doctor’s waiting hands.

Sure enough, Dr. Winston stood as she cleared Morgan’s airway. “Congrats, Mr. Stark. You have a daughter. An alpha.”

Tony breathed a shaky sigh and reached his hands out.

“I need to clean her up fir-- Oh!” The doctor gasped as a green glow surrounded the baby and she was suddenly clean. Winston looked at Loki, who was beaming, and handed Morgan to him.

The afterbirth followed quickly, and Dr. Winston put it in a medical waste bag. While she sealed the bag, Loki passed Morgan to Tony.

His daughter had a full head of brown hair, and green eyes the color of Loki’s. How the hell had that happened? Tony didn’t care right now. This was his _daughter_, unless she grew up and decided she was something else. His little girl. “Hi, Morgan,” he said, feeling a little teary.

Morgan looked up at him with big, calm eyes.

“This is Loki.” He pointed her towards the god. “He’s your dad. He’s pretty neat.”

Loki moved closer. He was smiling softly. “Hello, little one. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Dr. Winston looked pleased. “If you’ll give her back, Mr. Stark, I need to do the Apgar test and check a few things to make sure she’s healthy.”

Tony reluctantly handed her back, and the doctor laid Morgan on a nearby table and started checking her airways and reflexes and stuff. Tony watched intently. His little girl. The doctor weighed her, then came back over..

Giving Morgan to Loki, Dr. Winston smiled. “She seems healthy. Eight pounds, eleven ounces. Now let me make sure you’re okay, Mr. Stark. Chair back.”

Tony reclined and let the doctor do her work. “Mr. Stark! You look like you gave birth a week ago, not ten minutes ago.”

“Magic,” Loki said.

“I… I see. Well. I recommend bed rest for the entire family. I’ll call tomorrow to make sure everyone’s okay, and send the birth certificate over by courier.”

Tony sat back up. “Thanks, Doc. I appreciate the help. Green Bean, can you help me get out of this chair?”

As Dr. Winston left, Bruce pulled Tony into a standing position. “How do you feel, Mom?”

“Tired. I want a shower, then to feed my baby and nap.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll come check on you later.”

Tony took Morgan from Loki, and the god put his hand into the crook of Tony’s elbow. A split second later they were in Tony’s bedroom. Morgan blinked at him, seemingly unfazed. Tony laid his little girl on the bed. “I’ll be right back, sweetie. Mom needs a shower.”

The shower felt amazing, but Tony cleaned himself up quickly. He wanted to get back to his little family. When he came out, he didn’t even bother with clothes. He laid down, and Loki put Morgan on his chest. With the three of them cuddled together like this, Tony almost felt like they were a family.

Someday he’d tell Loki how much he loved him. But not yet.


	8. Epilogue

In the end, it was Morgan who got Tony to confess his love for Loki.

His bright, beautiful four year old was eating breakfast with him and Loki, who had moved in shortly after she was born. She was trying Raisin Bran for the first time, and instead of eating it she was picking out the raisins and popping them in her mouth.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“Do you love Daddy?”

Tony very carefully did not look at Loki. “Of course I do,” he answered her. “Why do you ask?”

“Because my friend Christie’s parents always say ‘I love you’ to each other, and you and Daddy never do.”

“Your mother and I love each other very much,” Loki said. “We just don’t say it enough.”

Tony was still not looking at Loki. Instead he watched his daughter finish her raisins and chatter about her playdate with Christie from yesterday.

“I’m done,” Morgan announced. “Can I go play?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Tony watched his daughter race from the room, shouting, “Elsa! I wanna play ‘Iron Girl saves the world’!” He loved her so much.

“You didn’t have to lie to her,” Loki said quietly.

Tony, surprised, looked over at him. Loki was watching him guardedly. Nervously, Tony said, “I never lie to her. You know that.”

Loki stared at him. “I don’t, either.”

They gazed at each other for a long time. Finally Loki smiled. “I do love you, Anthony. I never thought you might return it.”

“I love you too, Loki. More than anything except for Morgan.”

Loki gave a small smile. “Since our daughter will be busy for a little while, would you like to go back to bed?”

“I’d love that.” Tony suddenly wanted to show Loki the depth of his feelings for the god.

They stood, and, holding hands and grinning like fools, went to explore the newest part of their perfect, wonderful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to JanecShannon for the prompt and the beta, and to Arabesqueangel for cheerreading. Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
